


Aibou

by bellexreve



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion, Yugi is tired and wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve
Summary: Yugi just wants to sleep, but Atem wants to make sure he's still there.(probably the most underwhelming reunion fic yet)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McSquiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSquiggles/gifts).



> local sweetheart Eve wanted someone to write something inspire by this post: http://evetheindecisive.tumblr.com/post/159484745392/theo-oface-ghost-canary-i-feel-like-if-yami

„Aibou.“  
Yugi’s eyelid twitched as he started to wake up. He grumbled, too tired to form words but wanting to know what woke him up.  
“Aibou.”  
A hand touched his cheek, causing him to finally open his eyes. Atem was leaning over him, illuminated by the light from the hallway. Yugi blinked up at him as he let out a particularly high questioning whine.  
“I wanted to make sure you’re still here”, was Atem’s answer as he pulled away his hand. He looked pensive, but not worryingly so Yugi only nodded and closed his eyes again. He faintly registered the mattress dipping next to him, but falling back asleep to quickly to think about it.

 

“Aibou.”  
Yugi groaned and buried deeper into his pillow. A hand was smoothing over his back, just were the ache from slumping over his desk for hours sat and he really didn’t want to get out of bed already.  
“Aibou, don’t you want to get up?”  
Yugi knew that acting as if he hadn’t heard the question was pointless, but the urge was almost unbearable. He settled on a petulant: „No...”  
“We can’t stay in bed all day, though.“  
Yugi’s pillow began to shift away and defeated, he rolled onto his back and settled anew. “There’s an xbox downstairs…”, he mumbled, already dosing off again and took the following silence as sign to go back to sleep.

 

In the end, it was Yugi’s bladder that defeated his plans of staying in bed all day. As he shuffled down the stairs he heard the telltale sound of someone playing Skyrim and stopped in the doorway in confusion.  
On the TV a dragon was glitching through the game while Atem stared in obvious fascination.  
Atem. Atem, who was _corporeal_. Atem who turned to look at Yugi and started smiling _like the goddamn sun_.  
“Aibou!”, he called, _as if he hadn’t left for the afterlife a year ago_. “You finally woke up!”


End file.
